


Subliminal

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal

**Author's Note:**

> For Ilexa.

  
“Are those my handcuffs, Fraser?”

Fraser looked up from his contemplation of the metal rings, which he held loosely in his hand. “Why, yes, Ray. They fell from your pocket during your altercation with the suspect.”

“Well, give ‘em here so I can get my knee out of said suspect’s back, willya? I kinda think he’ll appreciate the change.”

“Right you are, Ray.”

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

“Not so fast. You gotta suck it slowly.”

Fraser paused in his speed-drinking of the lime Slurpee to regard Ray with what could only be called a fish eye. “You’re lecturing me on the consumption of a frozen drink?”

Ray spread his hands. “I’m only sayin’ you don’t know what these things can do. I’m sure you inhaled a lot of ice while you were in North Bufu, but it’s the middle of August in Chicago and you do not understand that, uh, in scientific terms, the juxtawhatsis of heat, humidity and Slurpee will combine to cause—”

“Ouch!” Fraser’s lips let go their death grip on the straw and he began rubbing the spot between his eyebrows with two fingers.

Ray smiled crookedly. “Brain freeze.”

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

  
“All the way in. That’s it!”

Fraser looked up, his face covered in sweat and dark smudges, a radiant smile splitting his normally perfect features.

Ray grinned and clapped him amiably on the back. “Congrats, Frase. You just replaced your first transmission.”

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

  
“I want you.”

Fraser looked at the other man intensely. “Ray, are you sure—”

Ray shrugged. “I’m sure. I’m not going to let Huey and Dewey beat us this year, though. So we gotta practice.”

Fraser raised an eyebrow. “How exactly does one practice a three-legged race?”

Ray held up a length of strong rope. Fraser’s other eyebrow shot up too.

“Ah.”

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

  
“Tie it tighter.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good—”

“Fraser,” Ray said, frustration lining his features. “Do not argue with me. Tie. It. Tighter.”

“As you wish,” Fraser said, complying with obvious reluctance.

“Oh, _yeah,_” Ray said as the rope cinched around his ankle. “Mmm.” He grinned. “You ready?”

“Yes, Ray.” A hand gripped his shoulder, and Ray leaned into the support.

“Then fuck me, Fraser, because I been waiting forever.”

Fraser’s head dropped down against Ray's back, his knees dug into Ray’s thighs, and then Ray felt the slow, burning slide of Fraser’s cock as it filled his ass.

“You’re awfully—bossy,” Fraser panted into Ray’s skin, “for—someone—who’s—trussed up like a Christmas turkey.”

“Gotta—be,” Ray panted back, concentrating on opening up as wide as he could for Fraser. “You—weren’t—getting—any of my—hints.”

Just when Ray thought Fraser was in as deep as he could go, he did this funny little twisting shove and sank even further.  Christ, that was _good—_

“Oh, I got them,” Fraser purred, hips jammed tight against Ray’s ass, “I merely—wanted to—let it build.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ray said, or actually more like gasped, because that was about the hottest thing he’d ever heard, clueless Fraser having a clue all along, letting it _build,_ for fuck’s sake, knowing Ray was gradually going nuts and watching him get more and more crazy with wanting it—

Fraser was pulling out now, slow, slow, slow, drawing back so that he could—oh, fuck, yes, God, _please_ do it, please—

Fraser’s hand tightened on Ray’s shoulder and he yanked hard, ramming Ray back onto Fraser’s cock. The handcuffs bit into Ray’s wrists as his arms stretched taut, and his throaty groan turned into a needy wail.

Fraser pressed his mouth to Ray’s ear and whispered, “_Yeah._” Then he proceeded to drop a few hints of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> First published July 2004.


End file.
